Addictive
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on the Delena moment while Elena worked out in 'Smell Like Teen Spirit'. When Damon's hands touch Elena's skin, her thoughts fade into a haze and she can only think about him. What happens when their passion finally reaches a boiling point?


**I've had a nasty bit of writer's block lately, so this is my way of trying to get over it. I LOVED the Delena scene in 'Smells like Teen Spirit' when Elena was working out. Like someone on YouTube said, it was basically sex with clothes on. So anyways, this is my little extended version of that ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Annoyed and irritated at the fact that not only Damon, but everyone else seemed to think she was incapable of protecting herself, Elena turned away from Damon, determined to resume her workout.

So she was surprised when Damon grabbed her wrist and placed her hand against his warm chest. Heat rose to her cheeks from the contact of her skin against his.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, hoping that her voice didn't give away how much their current position flustered her.

"Feel that?" Damon said, ignoring her question, "It's the sternum. Solid plate of bone." Elena felt her hand press against the hard bone under his chest. His skin was warm and she could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath he took.

Before she even had time to blink, he suddenly turned her around, swiftly pressing her back to his chest. His free hand slid under her tank top and Elena's breath caught in her throat. His touch was light, but set fire to her skin. If his hand went just a bit lower…

"And right here," he whispered in her ear, "Just below the ribcage, next to the spine…that's your way to a vampire's heart." The position was much more intimate than the conversation needed it to be, but Elena – much to her fear – actually _liked _it. His hard body behind hers, his hand softly caressing the skin beneath her shirt, his cheek pressed against her own and his warm breath brushing her neck. An ache rushed between Elena's legs that she was desperate for Damon to relieve. His hand was _so close_…

"I'll do whatever it is you need me to do Elena," Damon whispered softly into her ear. Elena turned her head slightly to look at Damon, and found that he was still closer to her than she had expected…close enough to kiss. "No one's gonna hurt you, especially not my brother." His lips scarcely touched her own with each word he spoke. Their eyes met and said what their mouths could not speak.

It was Elena who had moved first, desire and curiosity getting the best of her. She leaned forward, through the breath that separated her mouth from Damon's and pressed her lips against his. A craving shot through Elena that she had never felt before, not even with Stefan. All she knew was that she needed _more _of Damon. More of his mouth ravaging hers, more of his hands on her skin, more of his feather light touches that made her head light and dizzy.

He backed her into the weight bench, gently pushing her down as he straddled her waist. Elena moaned into the kiss, sending Damon's emotions wild. He slipped a hand behind her back, pulling her up toward in him a possessive, almost animalistic way, as if to let her know that she was _his _and no one else's. His other hand was at the back of her head, making sure her lips stayed on his…not that Elena was complaining about that. And when his hips suddenly bucked against hers, Elena nearly unraveled in his arms. Her hands held his face, his faint stubble scrapping her fingertips. She nipped at his bottom lip and felt a low growl rumble through his chest.

Kissing Stefan had never been like this. So passionate, so raw, so vulnerable, so unbelievably _addictive_. Elena felt like she was drowning in the haze of her and Damon's passion and never wanted to surface.

"Elena," Alaric's voice echoed through the house, breaking Damon and Elena apart.

"Elena?" she could now hear his footsteps coming up the stairs, "Are you here?"

"I'll be there in a minute," Elena said, hoping she didn't sound too breathless. In a swift movement, Damon was standing and helped Elena up.

"I-I should go," she stammered, "I'll see you tomorrow." She breezed past Damon…but he didn't miss the small smile that crossed her face as she walked out the door.

**So there's **_**Addictive**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
